lord fluffy and queen hardheaded
by kinqqbooluver
Summary: kagome has finally had enough of inuyasha choosing kikyo over her again and again,and decides to go home for good. but what happens when a babysitting job takes her back to the fedual era,and right into sesshomaru? first fanfic and, rating may change.
1. chapter 1: prolog

Lord fluffy and queen hardheaded.

_prolog _

~I don't own Inyuasha ~

**KAGOME POV **

**Hi, my name is kagome Higurashi, I've just turned 16. Now for most girls, that mean's huge party, and a "new" car, but let's face it, we all know that it's used some way, somehow. However, MY birthday included defeating the monstrosity that goes by the name of Naraku, helping my best friend Sango give birth to a beautiful baby girl with Miroku's eyes and Sango's attitude. Finally, last but not least…I caught the half-demon I love—correction _loved, _doing the nasty with the clay woman that has tried to kill me on numerous accounts...so as you can probably guess, shit hit the fan.**

**~FLASHBACK~**

_As I got done from purifying the crap out of Naraku. Miroku, Inuyasha, and I heard the worst sound that could be made at that given moment: _

"_AHH! MY WARTER BROKE!" Sango exclaimed_

"_Ah hell, you couldn't wait till later wench?" was Inyuasha brilliant response._

"_SIT!" Sango yelled_

"_Uh, Sango? It only works for me…"_

"_Well then tell him to sit and come help me," Sango screeched_

"_SIT" Miroku, I have been expecting this for a while. Go grab my backpack; it has just about everything we need in it. Bring it while I get sang to a spring."_

"_uuh…" great now he's losing his cool._

"_Now Miroku!" jeez, if he doesn't get it together, this could be disastrous"_

"_AAAAh! Help dammit!" huh, did not know that Sango could yell that loud._

"_Ah! Yes, I shall return soon my love!" and with that, the perverted monk took off._

"_Inyuasha! Get up and help me carry Sango to the nearby spring!"_

"_Yea, Yea. I'm commin' wench." Inyuasha grumbled_

_As we hauled Sango to the spring as gently as we could, my adoptive son shippou decided to come out and bombard us with questions._

"_Shippou! Shut ya trap will ya. Can't you see Sango's giving birth?" snapped Inyuasha_

_Tears welled up in Shippos eyes; I hated it when Inyuasha used that tone with him._

"_Oh...Would you like me to go oka-san (mother)?"_

_*grunt* "if you could be so kind as to do so". In addition, with that he ran off._

"_Dang Sango, you sure are heavy" it came out sharper than I meant it, but I am carrying a woman in labor, I am entitled to something. _

"_Don't make me yell again…" shit._

"_No, no, you're fine. Look, were at the spring" I said happily as I pointed to the spring. Sango's sweat soaked face lit up with joy, before morphing back into pain; as she entered labor._

_As I helped Sango into the Luke- warm water that came from the spring, I did not realize the missing Inu- hanyo. Instead, I see Miroku crashing through the trees, hair disheveled, monk robes blowing behind him as he ran towards us. Urgency clear on his face. If it wasn't for the crappy timing, I might have laughed at the sight of a monk like Miroku barreling towards us with a bright yellow book bag bouncing around on his back. Although Now was not the time._

"_here" *pant* "it" *pant" "is" Miroku managed to get out before he fell smack dab on his face, more than likely passed out._

_Since I have my stuff, it is time to get this baby delivered._

_*10 mins later*_

"_Ok! Come on Sango, on three. ONE, TWO, THREE!" I exclaimed for what is now the third time, Sango made some inhuman sound, I think it was "Miroku I hate you, you stupid monk" but I could be wrong…_

_Finally, after 46 minutes of yelling, cussing, threats, and insults under the blazing hot sun. A baby with bright gray eyes, rosy cheeks, was born._

"_Let's name her, Akiko. Since she was born under the summer sun and it's bright as hell out here." Sango breathed out._

_I could not agree more, so I washed off the baby, and woke up Miroku…when I noticed that Inyuasha was nowhere to be seen._

"_Hey Sango, have you seen Inyuasha?" I asked_

"_Oh yea, while I'm giving screaming in agony while giving birth, I'm so keeping watch on the man." Sango rolled her eyes and carrying her baby to the campsite nearby with Miroku in tow. _

_Well, Sango is happy with a healthy baby, and Miroku is going to get an earful for putting her through hell. My job here is done; time to look for Inyuasha…_

_~30 mins later~_

"_This is not what I expected," I think aloud as I look up and see some soul collectors flying across the sky, or correction, Kikyo's soul collectors flying across the sky. "Well, this is kind of weird…" I say to myself as I have a sense of déjà vu, which I soon come to realize that the reason is that I am near the tree that Inyuasha was trapped to for a good 50 or more years. _

_And at the base of that tree is Kikyo_

_Along with Inyuasha_

_Locked in intercourse_

_She screamed out, as did he as they reached their peak and neither realized that I was there._

"_Bastard" was the last thought that was associated with Inyuasha._

_As I turned sharply on my heel, and headed to the campsite to tell my friends that I was leaving. I began the process of erasing the baka from my brain._

_*end of flashback*_

**a/n: soo watcha think? O.O**

**plz reveiw and tell me what you think. was it good? bad?**

**plz keep in mind that im new and this is my first one,so if there are any "flames" plz dont make them too visicious.(i probably spelled that wrong) :)**

**please look at my proflie it haas links to the outfits and pics of the story to give u a better visual of the characters and whatnot.**


	2. Chapter 2: starting over

_**Chapter 2: starting over**_

_**Disclaimer thingy: me no own Inuyasha….it sucks I know.**_

_*One year later (age:17)*_

"Hurry up Kagome! You're going to be late, and it's only the second day of the year!"

Mom screamed for the third time

"I'm coming! Just gotta grab my schedule!" that should shut her up for about three minutes…if I am lucky.

It is the beginning of school, and outfit wise, I am pretty fuckin' awesome if I do say so myself. Since my body finally decided to play catch-up with my age, I am now a C-38 with curves in all the right places, with a slight tan, not too tan, but just enough to look just right if that makes sense, and I have recently added light brown highlights to my hair which reaches to the top of my rear-end. I will have to cut it again soon…Once I left the fedual era, I changed. I don't think I changed alot..ok lies. I know I changed alot, I developed a potty-mouth, and my sarcasm is sky high. All in all, i've changed, maybe it was me gettin my heart broken, or maybe it was puberty and the hormones that comes along with it. who knows?

The school is trying this new thing about uniforms, every two months we get two weeks of no uniforms, and the first three days of the year, we are uniform free. Therefore, I put together my favorite outfit: a blue v-neck sweater, a pair of grey skinny jeans, black converse with my black Victoria secret book bag, sliver hoop earrings and silver and blue bangles, added some black eyeliner and whipped my hair back two times willow smith style to give it that wild look.

"Kagome!" crap she pissed.

"Alright I'm coming!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs to grab the keys to semi new jet black 2008 Nissan altima off the kitchen table. _l can grab something to eat at school_ I thought as I neared the front door. I was just about to leave the house when mom said

"Kagome, Mrs. Coco and I are going out tonight so you will be babysitting Asami" and with that she went inside and closed the door behind her.

So, here I am standing in the middle of my lawn thinking of my doom. I let out a small groan as I soon realized that my mom was gonna get wasted and probably wouldn't be home until the following morning. It's not that I don't like the kid. It's just that she is the most curious 3 year old IN THE WORLD. She's explored every inch of my house the only thing she has yet to discover is the well…in fact that's probably her next "mission" tonight I'll have to be extra careful. If she is somehow able to pass through the well as I am, I'll be so fucked.

_At least I have seven hours of nothingness before I meet my doom. Can't wait until I tell Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. They'll sure get a kick out of this._ I thought as I started the engine and drove off to school.

**A/N: profile,is going to have all of the outfits and watnot posted to give u a better visual of the characters.**


	3. Chapter 3: the beginning

_Chapter 3_

_Disclaimer thingy: I do not own Inuyasha_

_Btw: their all sophomores…in case u were wondering.._

* * *

As I entered the front doors to Iwaki Kouko high, I immediately spotted my best friends making their way to the cafeteria when they caught sight of me.

"Hey Kagome!" Eri called. Eri is one of my best friends. You see, were a 'crew' I guess you could call it. It is I, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. Were the 'stars' of the school—sports and academic wise that is.

Ayumi is the best softball player in this school's history, and already has a full scholar ship for college… only problem is that it's in AMERICA, it sucks I know. Moving on, Eri is a math/science wiz. Always winning tons of awards for crap I didn't even know existed, like mathletes awards. Did not know that existed. she always creating new scientific things, and her only downfall is that she can't handle sports for crap. She was bullied constantly for her smartness, and one day I walked in on her being bullied and I saved her, we have been friends ever since.

Now Yuka, she is just a big jock/tom boy, every sport that the school has to offer, that allows girls to participate, she has done. So yea, she is the fighter, the loud mouth, the overall the backbone of our 'crew'. Her academics are high enough to send her to the very same college as me,only she is the only one of us that has needed to have tutoring done. Either way we are both going to the University Of Tokyo.

Then there is me, I have the second highest GPA in this entire school, the highest GPA is Eri.

I am also the best female archer this school has ever had. I know what you are thinking, "_why are you doing archery if you're trying to forget the feudal era" _well here is the thing: I wasn't trying to forget the feudal era all together, that would be impossible. I'm just trying to forget the mutt. There for when the school decided to have an archery team I had to try out. Now I'm _the_ best female archer on the team. So sports and academic wise, were the best, but popularity wise were loners. However, the only reason why is because we refuse to sit with our cliques. Eri may be a genius, but she does not keep her head in books, like the 'nerds' are supposed to. Instead, she makes smart-ass comments on the teachers; 'nerds' do not do that.

Yuka and Ayumi belong to the 'jock' table. However, along with the jocks, the cheerleaders are there too. But Yuka and Ayumi hate cheerleaders…with a passion. Plus their smart, so when they say something intelligent everyone looks at them like their weirdo's.

And me…well, I would be with the people that never leave the dojo, always practicing.

But that is just gross, sweating all day without a rest, and not eating? Um. No.

So instead of being with our 'cliques' we eat together, therefore we have the title of "loners".

Witch were totally fine with, it's not like we only talk to each other, we have friends within different 'cliques'. And even though were 'loners' we laugh more often, and louder than all of the tables in the cafeteria. I swear we have more fun than the 'popular kids' or 'jocks' simply because we couldn't give two fucks about our image.

"What's up Eri?" I ask as I throw my arm around her shoulders

"Oh, nun much. Just tired and hungry" she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

And tired she was. Instead of her usual rock and roll shirts, or her anime shirts she decided to sport a 'Shinee' shirt with red skinny jeans, black vans and her bright auburn hair is tied in a messy bun. The only way you could tell that she was tired was the fact that she is wearing the color red. She _hates_ the color red. she probably just threw something on. Even her bright green eyes are dull.

"Ok, so you talk to Mrs. Einstein, but not me? That's fucked up 'Gome." Only one person would call me that. So I turned to that person with my hands on my hips, and cocked the bitch brow.

"Yuka please, as if you would ever let me get away with that" I said while rolling my eyes.

She was decked out in a 'yeah buddy' tee, white skinny jeans, a pair of Jordan's, her 2-tone sport jacket she earned as a reward for some sporty thingy last year, and she added some type of fire red/orange dye to her hair.

"Damn straight, now hurry the hell up so I can get some breakfast and get the good lockers."

"We don't need to hurry, the lockers aren't gonna grow feet and run away" Ayumi said. And for the first time since I walked into the high school today, I looked at her and gasped.

"Holy shit! You're somewhat girly" I exclaimed. Ayumi was wearing a red and black mini dress, with knee-high converse, silver bangles, a heart necklace, and her hair was in a ponytail.

"The hell they won't, let's just eat and get this day over with." Yuka grumbled, not even paying attention to the fact that Ayumi is in a dress. In a way, she kinda reminds me of—no! I refuse to think of the mutt. Moving on now...

"Wow" I said after we ate and got our lockers, all side-by-side of course. Now were just standing around our lockers

" What?" they all said at the same time…freaky

"You all look sexy, and I look like crap compared" I joked, but I seriously looked like shit, but it's one of my favorite outfits, so what-the-fuck-ever.

"Yeah, well, you can't be seriously smart AND attractive. That'd be unfair" Yuka joked back. At that, we all busted out laughing. And of course since karma just hates us, the three girls that Yuka, and Ayumi hate the most walked up and started crap with us, in their two-size too small cheerleader outfit, and fake tans looking like a Asian orange.

"Oh, well look what we have here, a couple of nobodies in _our_ hallways." Moe said to Rei

Moe is the head cheerleader and hates Ayumi with a passion, something happened in 7th grade and they have hated each other ever since. Ayumi doesn't talk about it and we don't ask.

Rei is also a cheerleader, but her heart is not in it. I've caught her after school singing, or playing soccer. But never is she practicing her cheers. Also every time someone mentions shopping, her face falls as if she's in torture at even the thought of it. We have all seen it, execpt the jocks, and no one else ever notices it. Seems like she is just a victim of the cliques. She never really says anything either.

"Whatever, can we just leave?" Rei said as she flipped her shoulder length jet-black hair over her left shoulder.

She always seems bored whenever she talks to us…or whenever she talks in general. She reminds me a lot of the one girl in that show about the bald air bender. She reminds me a lot of the gloomy chick…Mai I think her name was. Actually…all three of them remind me of that show. Azula is Moe, Rei is Mai, and Ty-Lee is Rika.

Rika always got on my nerves. Personally, I just think that no one should be that dammed perky, all the freaking time. She defines the word cheerleader, always perky, practicing her cheers at the wrong time, like in homeroom or at lunch, she may not be bitchy, but she is still dumb, and oblivious. Yuka hates her cause she used to bully Yuka in junior high, and in grade school…and Yuka holds a grudge, so she hates Rika and Rika hates her, but no one really knows why Rika hates Yuka.

"No, I think I wanna stay and see what's up in loserville." '_Really? Loserville? Wow Moe, losing you are touch in the insulting dept.'_

"Bitch what the fuck you say?" '_Awww,shitttt.' _Was all i was thinking as i watched the scene unfold before my eyes.

"I'm sorry, did I stutter?" Moe said while batting her eyes as if she's innocent

"Oohh, you really don't want this right now." Ayumi said while getting in Moe's personally space looking like she's ready to fight, her face was turning red, and her hands were balled up into tiny fists. However, before Moe could say anything, and before we could pull Ayumi away, the bell rang.

"Looks like you're outta time, huh?" Moe smirked one last time before turning and walking away with her entourage in tow. We all looked at Ayumi, and I swear you would have thought she was going to kill someone. She might have If Eri had'nt intervened.

"Look, were going to be late if we don't get to class. When we get in homeroom, we'll txt each other our schedules. Now come on, we don't want to start the school year on a bad foot" After she said that we all said our goodbyes and ran to homeroom. I got to homeroom just in time. I told the teacher my name and he told me to take my seat in the back, that's fine with me, that means I can text in peace. As soon I sat down I got a txt…from Ayumi looks like.

_Hey my here is my schedule:_

_Homeroom_

_1__st__: art_

_2__nd__: gym_

_3__rd__: English_

_4__th__:algebra 2_

_5__th__: science_

_6__th__: lunch/history_

_Im pissed that I gotta wait till da end ov da day till I can eat._

_But that's my shit. so far I got 6__th__ wit all ov us lemme kno if I got 6 wit u to k?– yaya_

I this girl cannot spell for shit man…and what the hell is up with her sig.?

_Okhaii, here's mine:_

_Homeroom_

_1__st__: gym_

_2__nd__: English_

_3__rd__: art_

_4__th__: pre calculus_

_5__th__; science adv._

_6__th__: history_

_Theirs me. Can u plz txt in the right language? 0.0 –kagome_

I hit send and then I forwarded it to all of them. My phone must've buzzed 7 times. How nobody noticed this, I do not know… first came Eri's

_Aww, we got fourth and 6__th__ together! –Eri cakes_

_Sweetness. I heard we all got 6__th__ together, but other than that, I'm on my own. Lol –kagome_

_That's cool I guess, but don't worry, you're gonna own all you're classes…except for calculus that is. Lol- Eri cakes_

_Yea, yea. Imma be the one with the highest GPA this year tho. So look out - kagome_

_No. bye -.- - Eri cakes_

_L8tr- kagome_

**Then came Ayumi**:

_I txt juss fine. Who do u think is more tom boy/jockey me, or Yuka.? –ya ya_

_I don't feel comfortable answering that question…and really? "ya ya"?_

_What the hell is that? –kagome_

_What? I wanna try out a new nickname. Aint no crime in dat. I gotta go. I see u in 6. –ya ya_

_L8tr- kagome_

**Finally Yuka texted**:

_Looks like we got 6 together.- yuka licious_

_Looks like it, and WTF if up wit u nd Ayumi? These nicknames are weird a'f.!- kagome_

_Don't be hating. YOLO BITCH! XD- yuka licious_

_Rly? " yolo bitch?" -_- well did u kno that yolo spelled backwards is oloy?_

_Its means "only losers obey yolo" STICK THAT IN YOUR JUICE BOX ND SUK IT! :D –kagome_

…_..well played, my fellow penguin….well played. I gotta go, c u in 6__th__.- yuka licious_

_L8tr- kagome_

As soon as I turned my phone off I realized that I forgot to tell them about Asami, and the baby-sitting tonight…well were all going to Yuka's place after school to talk about our day and get homework done. So if I forget to tell them in sixth period I'll juss tell them at Yuka's place…

~time warp, 6th period~

'_I'm tired as hell_ 'I thought as I entered my final class of the day. I sat next to Ayumi, with Yuka in front of her, and Eri in front of me. As soon as I sat down, I fully realized that that one of my best friends is really wearing a dress. She HATES dresses,so something was up.

"Ayumi, why are you wearing a dress?" I asked as innocently as I could while whispering

She sighed and said, "I lost a bet"

"Okay…and it was…?" I asked trying to find the underlying cause of it

"My younger brother said that if he beat me in 'Uno' then he would be allowed to dress me the following day. And if I won, I would be allowed to show his girlfriend his potty training video"

At this moment Yuka turned around and said: "Your parents videotaped that?" she asked all wide-eyed

"Yes, yes they did. Can I continue now?" Ayumi snapped

"Sure princess. No need to bite now." Yuka chuckled, turning around to pay attention to whatever the teacher was saying.

"Anyway…" I drawled, hopping to get her to continue the story.

"I lost and this is what he put together." She grumbled

"Well, on the bright side, it could have been a whole lot worse. But I'm sorry nonetheless" I said, trying to bring some comfort

"Ehh, the boys seem to like it quite a lot, so it's cool." she winked and I giggled.

_'Focus kagome, remember the babysitting'_ I thought.

"Guys!" I whispered/yelled. At this point in class Mr. Tamagachi put on a movie about some inventor, and people were actually watching, therefore it was quiet.

They all turned their heads to face me.

"I have to baby-sit Asami tonight" as soon as the words left my mouth, they all groaned, as if they have to baby-sit the child. Then…

"So you have to baby-sit the unnaturally nosy toddler?" Yuka busted out in laughter. Laughter that was so loud that the teacher cut on the lights and cut off the TV, and pointed to us asking—no, demanding:

"And what, pray-tell is so funny, Miss. Momosa?" (Yuka)

Yuka glanced at the clock then smirked at the teacher "I would love to, but I don't kill and tell"

As soon as she said the final word, the bell rang and everyone, including yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and I ran out of the classroom howling with laughter. We ran as fast as we could to the parking lot, all of us eager to get the hell out of the schoolyard. I knew we were meeting up at Yuka's place so there was no need to say goodbye. With that in mind, I got in my baby and sped out of the parking lot.

* * *

**A/N:**

**thank you to the people who put on the alert list. it means so much to me.! XD**

**okhaii, im done l8tr. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: why now?

_Chapter 3: why now?_

_Disclaimer thingy: I dot own Inuyasha_

* * *

I pulled into the garage of Yuka's house to go over homework and whatnot. That was at 2:30.

Its 4:30 and instead of going over homework, yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and myself were sprawled across the living room floor in a poorly made circle playing truth or dare.

"Kagome, truth or dare?" Yuka asked me

"Truth" _I have no idea why they would continue to ask me, they know my answer._ I thought with a pang of annoyance.

"Pussy" Ayumi hollered out, but before I could retaliate, Yuka pressed on.

"Ok, what will you do if Asami falls through the well into the feudal era, and meets one of your friends, or Rin?" She said.

Yea, they know all about the mutt and my 'life' in that era. In fact, every time I came back, I would call or send a text message to update them on how things were going. So it wasn't a surprise when I told them I was home for good.

"I will explain to Rin that we cannot stay to play, and I have to take Asami home." I responded, avoiding the true question 'will you ever visit?' because in truth, I don't know.

"Hmmm" was all Yuka said.

I tapped my chin as I looked around our poor excuse for a circle. Ayumi. Yes, I will pick her.

"Ayumi, truth or dare?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer, she's gonna pick 'dare' she always does.

"Dare" S_ee? What I tell you? But it's cool because I got something good for her._

"I dare you to call my mom and go drug dealer on her. I smirked at the look of horror on her face. You see, Ayumi is _terrified_ of my mother, don't get me wrong now, drugs are bad news, unless you're using it as a gimic to mess with your friends mom.

After the color returned to her face, she picked up her cell phone and dialed my mother's number.

"Hello, Higurashi residence."

My mother's voice rang out from the phone into the suddenly quiet room.

"Hello?" when she asked the second time, we all glared at Ayumi, silently telling her to _hurry up._

"yo, where's my money? i told you kid, if you didn't show with the twenty grand, we are going to ruin you! you bought it now...dont cry when we kill the cat."

Ayumi growled into the phone, and then hung up real fast. We all just kinda sat there for a good three seconds before we all busted out laughing. We were laughing for an entire 2 or 3 minutes, to the point that we were all red in the face, and had tears comming down our faces. '_Kami_, _I feel __a six pack comming on'___

We were laughing so hard that we didn't even know that someone had came we finally finished, we never noticed Yuka's 21-year-old cousin, Aki come in.

"What's so funny?" his dark brown eyes were cold and cruel, even though his tone was light and friendly.

At first glance, Aki is not at all hard on the eyes. Standing at a sturdy 6'1" with dark brown hair that is always cut like Han from fast five along with the dark brown eyes that are also enticing. When he takes off his shirt, women often swoon at the sight of perfectly sculptured abs, and the rest of his incredibly ripped chest. That is just his appearance though. He is a very attractive man and he knows that, it's gone to his head and has given him a rotten outlook on women, as well as a rotten attitude. Whenever he is alone with one or two of us, he always tries to come on to us, especially Ayumi and me. Even his cousin Yuka, so as you can guess, he makes us uncomfortable.

We all shared a glance, nodded, and then we began to gather our stuff to leave.

"Oh, nothing. Just playing a girl game." Yuka said as she grabbed her book bag and made her way to the door, she'll probably crash at Ayumi's place tonight. But before she could make her way out of the door, Aki blocked her way.

"Oh, where are you four going?" he leered. Thankfully Ayumi stepped in to distract him.

"Oh, us? We're going to teach Eri how to play softball, that's all," she smoothly said as she moved him towards the living room so we could leave.

"So why does Yuka have to go?" he was getting mad, and fast.

"Surely someone as strong and smart as you knows that Yuka is the best softball player our school has ever had? We need her to do it right." Ayumi purred. She slowly moved her hand up his chest to rub his shoulder. At this point, everyone was safely inside the cars well; Well Yuka was in Ayumi's car. Either way we are all safe, Ayumi just needs to get out of there.

Out of nowhere, Eri honked and that made Aki come back to reality. He sharply turned his head to glare, then Ayumi did something to his head, and knocked him out cold.

"Yea, I rock." She gloated while skipping towards her Mazda 2 hatchback with Yuka already in the passenger side.

"Sure, sure. Can we go before he wakes up? Did you all forget that my parents are on their second honeymoon, and that's the whole reason why he's here?" Yuka said, her speaking was getting fast and jumbled, so she was scared, or nervous. _But I need to leave soon also…_

"Yeah, I have to clean the house before Asami comes." I said

"Alright, bye guys!" Eri waved before she drove off.

"See ya kagome." Yuka said from inside Ayumi's car.

"Later, kagome. Good luck with 'Dora the explorer' tonight." with that Ayumi took Yuka and together, they drove away. With all of them gone, I got into my car and began to drive home.

~_20 mins later_~

'_There' _I thought as I placed chocolate chip cookies on the kitchen table. I finally finished cleaning the house, top to bottom; Sota, my kid brother, is away on a field trip to Beijing until the end of the month, which is a good four weeks away. Also jii-chan is in America visiting a friend. Which is fine by me, that means I can clean the entire house in peace.

After I freshened up some and put on a movie called 'Another Cinderella Story' for Asami in the DVD player in the living room. After I put on the movie on the doorbell rang. I glanced at the clock, 6:30 was the time that they were supposed to be coming, and it was exactly 6:35. '_Close enough'_ I thought as I opened the door the and Ms. Coco is one of those parents that just will not _get old_. She is 47 years old, and decked out in leopard print jeggins, and a skintight black shirt that has a V-neck that reaches her belly button, with leopard pumps. She wears excessively much make up and talks funny; she says she is just trying to stay 'hip'. Cue the eye roll.

"Heyyyy, girl! What's poppin tonight?" she asked as she handed Asami over to me.

"Nothing " _how does she not know how stupid she sounds?_

"okay, well you have fun with that. Me and your mom are gonna have some fun tonight" she winked at me then skipped off to her car. All the while, she didn't even notice me making gagging sounds at her back. Oh, well. Time to get Asami to watch the movie.

"Ok! Let's go get you all comfy, I out your favorite movie on for you…." I trailed off as I noticed that Asami wasn't even here with me anymore.

'_Shit.'_ I swore as I began to look for the troublesome girl.

_~15 mins later~_

I had been looking for Asami for a total of 15 minutes before I finally decided to check the shrine where the well was located. I stood by the shrine doors and braced myself for the onslaught of memories that were sure to come. I opened the door and did a little happy dance as I felt relief at the fact that I can clean the shrine without emotions; no regret, sorrow, remorse/guilt for what I left behind. However, my happy dance ended quickly as the room was blasted with a bright blue light. the same blue light that would appear when I passed through the well to the feudal era.

Asami can use the well.

Asami _used _the _well._

_**Asami went to the feudal era**_

_Fuck _

_My _

_Life_

* * *

After 20 minutes of panicking, and debating whether to go after her and bring her back, because lets face it, she could totaly survive, so i could leave her, but I decided to bring her back. Part of me knew I had to go and save her, but the other part just wanted to pretend like it never happened, but unfortunately, my conscious would not let me get away with that. So with a plan in mind, I ran up stairs and dug around in my closet until I found my 'feudal era bag'. I loaded it with enough food and clothing and blankets for two weeks, I doubt I'll even need but you never know. It might take up too two or three weeks to save her, I really hope it doesn't come to that though. I changed my clothes to match the climate of the feudal era, its weather seems to be enhanced to whatever weather were having now. So if its chilly here, it will most likely be snowing there. With that in mind, I put on dark blue/black skinny jeans, a grey v-neck sweater, white snow boots that come just below my knee, with a little heel, and a black winter coat.

After I finished my outfit, I put my hair in a tight high ponytail with a side bang. I looked like a girl- no a woman, on a mission. No more, kid Kagome. I ran to my bag and threw in three different sets of outfits just in case I am there longer than planned. I texted my friends, and told them what has happened and threw the phone into the bag. I zipped it up, ran to the bathroom mirror, and put on some black eyeliner, black mascara, I'm not too crazy about eye shadow, but I do put on some minty lip-gloss. Have to love bath and body works. Now I look like a hot, mature, woman on a mission. I remembered the weapon, and self-defense lessons I took the summer I left the feudal era, and ran to my nightstand and grabbed one Swiss army pocketknife. And two regular pocketknives, and just for old times' sake, I even grabbed my bow and arrows. I put the Swiss army in my back pocket and one other pocketknife on the inside of my boot. I stuffed my last pocketknife, and i just carried my bow and arrows…it was hard as shit but I did it.

_Aright, let's get this show on the road, it's only Tuesday, no need to stay the week. And if I do get attacked…I won't be defense less. _

I grabbed my bag and ran down stairs to the shrine. I busted through the doors, ran to the opening of the well, took a deep breath, and jumped in.

A familiar blue light surrounded me a split second before I was sitting on the cold well floor. I stood up and dusted the dirt off my ass, grabbed my bag and began my climb up the well. As soon as I poked my head above the well, I felt the bite of the icy cold air blow on my face, I kno it probably left it a little red. I got out of the well and took in my surroundings. The trees surrounding the clearing were sprinkled with pure white snow; a nice think layer of snow covered the ground and made a soft crunch as I took a step forward. The laughter of children reached my ears around the same time I saw Rin running towards me, or maybe the well, with Asami not far behind her. '_It doesn't matter were there going, just grab Asami and go before shesshomaru comes for Rin. ' _I thought.

"Ha-ha! This Rin is too fast for Asami!" Rin squealed she came barreling towards me, apparently not realizing I was standing here. It didn't matter because they weren't going to make it that far.

"Asami!" I yelled, happy I found her, but furious I had to travel 500 years into the past to get her back. She stopped dead in her tracks, she liked looked like she got caught with her hand in the cookie jar before her dinner. I stormed over to where she was standing and grabbed both of her shoulders.

"How were u able to get here?" I demanded

"I- I used this ball." She handed me one if the Shikon jewels that Jii-chan insists on selling. I know that it's a fake because when I destroyed Naraku, the jewel returned to me, or inside of me, however you want to think of it.

"WH-what? That is not possible… oh whatever, we'll figure this out later. C'mon, you're going back" I grabbed her hand and began leading her to the well. When I finally saw the blue light come from the well, I turned around to Rin, who had been watching the scene before her with mournful eyes.

"Why did you take Asami-Chan from me?" she asked

"Oh- uh… well you see Rin, Asami-Chan isn't allowed to come here and she disobeyed me, so I had to come and bring her back" I responded hastily, scanning the tree line. Wherever Rin is, Jaken or shesshomaru would not be far behind,_ ever._ And, I had no intention of seeing lord fluffy pants on this little field trip.

"This Rin is sad. Will you come back? Jaken-Chan is mean to Rin." She asked with a hopeful glint in her brown eyes. _Man is this gonna suck_I thought as I prepared to snuff the hopeful glint in her eye. As much as I want too, I just cant.

"I can't-"

"Yes Rin. The miko shall return in a week's time. And if she does not return, I shall go to fetch her, and it will not be pleasant"

'_Wait, I kno that voice, the voice I was trying oh so very hard not to have to , crap, crap,crap, crap! _' I thought as I as looked past Rin and my brown eyes clashed with blazing gold. I felt my stomach drop to the floor, and I slowly felt myself getting red from the sudden temp change. I mean, it must've changed since I'm now sweating from all the nerves and heat that has suddenly hit me.

"S-Shesshomaru" I choked out as I stared into his eyes.

"Hello, little miko." He looked like a lion closing in on his prey. His long silver hair was flowing behind his back, he was wearing his normal attire: a white and red kimono with his armor strapped on him. He was amazing, breath taking, and dangerous. '_Well fuck me; this was not supposed to happen.' _I thought to myself.

He took a step forward and I sprang into action. I turned on my heel and jumped into the well, the blue light flashed around me, next thing I knew, I was on the well floor back in my own time. I scrambled up the well and sat on the edge of it.

As I got my wits together, I stood up and walked off to the living room, only to find Asami passed out on the couch. Knowing that all was well, I went up stairs, threw down the book bag and fell onto my bed.

'_oh Kami, why now?' W_as my last thought as I drifted off into sweet slumber.


	5. Chapter 5: interesting

Chapter_ 5: interesting  
_

_All right this is completely in Sesshomaru's point of view. Enjoy _

_(Btw, this is like an hour before we see kagome)_

_**All right, enough On to the story! .**_

**Sesshomaru POV:**

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

I looked up from the pile of paperwork that sat on my desk, to look up at my child Rin. She isn't really my child, I saved her from a sticky situation some time ago, and I became a father figure. She has yet to talk about her caretakers before me, and I have yet to ask. They may be deceased for all we know. Rin has ink black hair, large brown eyes and she is wearing a floor length purple kimono with white lily flowers on the sleeves. She has just reached her fifth summer.

"Yes Rin?"

She beamed up at me and announced "Inuyasha-san has arrived"

"Very well, send him in then go to Jaken."

"yes lord Sesshomaru" Rin ran off to do my bidding

Inuyasha is more than likely here to discuss his 'issues' with kikyo. We have an arrangement set up every full moon in which we 'bond'. I rubbed my temples, feeling a headache coming on. These do help our relationship, but its incredibly taxing, and I have had a lot of work since Naraku's death.

Inuyasha came in looking a complete mess. His hair was tangled and all over the place, his "fire rat" attire appeared to be thrown on in a hurry, and worst of all was his face. This is never a sweet sight but still. His eyes were a cloudy red, not the red that normally held anger and bloodlust, but the red that held pain and sorrow, he had been crying, and there were bags under his eyes the size of western Japan. Overall, he looked like shit.

He came in and plopped himself on the brown armchair that stood in front of my desk, I was about to give him retribution for his lack of manners but the words that came out if his mouth stopped me before I even got up.

"Man, she broke up with me. Called off the engagement and everything" he choked out

'_About fucking time, that clay bitch was really testing my last nerve. I swear to Kami above, if she flirts with me again, she will be dead, and this time she will stay dead'_ I thought. He chooses clay over flesh. Ugh, it still makes me retch to this day, but I did not show it. Instead, I slipped on my impassive mask and played the part that was required at this time.

"And why, dear brother did she do that?"

"She says I called out Kagome's name last night during, ehem, you know what. But I swear I didn't!" he said the last part quite frantically, as if begging Kikyo to understand, even though she is not here.

"Hmm" was all I said while my mind dug up information on the miko kagome.

'_Ah yes, the miko' _I thought. Apparently, she saw Inuyasha and kikyo having sex, and left. Foolish human, she should never have came here in the first place. She left and as far as anyone knows, she has not been back since the ordeal. That was over a year ago. By the way, Inuyasha has explained it, he has no idea what caused her mood swing, and he sees her as the villain. He is truly a baka.

"Well have you been thinking of the human as of late?" I asked. At the word 'human' he sent a venomous glare at me, had I been a 'lesser demon' I would have cowered under the venomous gaze. However, I am lord of the western lands, and I cower to no one. Therefore I glared back even harder than what Inuyasha was giving me.

Giving in he sighed and said, "It has been an entire year, and not a single peep from the well. I have been going over all the things that could have led up to this…" _'This' referring to the absent human._

"And what have you come up with?" I asked. At first I was truly bored with this, but hearing that the human has yet to come back peaked my curiosity.

"Absolutely nothing!" he screamed.

'_Stupid half-breed. I don't even like the wench and I know what's wrong.'_ I thought

"Honestly man. I know she saw kikyo and I 'bonding', but to just leave like that? She didn't even let me explain!" he whined. _It would be so much easier if I just killed him here and now, but that would be a stain on my floor._

"Firstly, I am not your 'man', and you will refrain from calling me as such. Secondly, what is there for you to explain half-breed? She saw you bedding the life size pottery doll, and left. I do not see how you do not understand; the answer as to why she hasn't come back is as big and bold as your stupidity." I said, annoyed that he is wasting my time with this; it is time for him to go. As I opened my mouth to send him on his way, Jaken came rushing in.

"Milord, the child Rin, she is gone!"He squawked out and in a blink of an eye, I was over the desk and across the room holding Jaken up by his slimy green throat, effectively cutting of his air supply. I was about to disposed of him finally when:

"Wait! You need to find Rin" Jaken looked relieved at inuyasha's statement

"_Then _you can kill him." At that, Jaken paled, now that is an interesting sight, a pale green toad. However, the half-breed is right, I have to find and maybe even save Rin before I deal with Jaken. So I dropped the toad. Who, by the way, landed _very_ ungracefully on his ass.

"You better hope she is well, or your death will be slow and painful" I ground out while flexing my claws in front of him for effect.

"Y-yes milord" he squawked out before running to find my daughter.

"Hey man, I have to go and try to fix things with kikyo. But try and look by the well, that's where the kitsune, Shippo would run to play because of its huge clearing" he said before leaving my office.

"So much work." I sighed as I walked out of my mansion/palace. I gathered A-Un my two-headed green dragon yokai, and said nothing more than _"come" and_ he followed. With A-Un in tow, the two of us went off to search for my missing child

I had just decided to heed Inuyasha's help and was on the way to the bone eaters well, when I caught a whiff of Rin's scent. '_The half-breed was right; Rin is going towards the well_' I thought as I got off A-Un and started walking towards the well. All the while following Rin's scent, after a while, her scent changed. It was still very much hers but it was merged with another scent. I stopped and sniffed the air in a very dog-like manner, might I add, and realized with a start that there was another human child roaming about. I sped up my walking a broke into the clearing just in time to see a blue light.

"Ha-ha, this Rin is too fast for Asami-Chan!" I heard Rin squeal. _'Who is this Asami and what is she doing with Rin?'_ I thought to myself as I hopped on a branch; no, sooner than the thought was processed, I saw a human child with black choppy hair and big brown eyes filled with joy running behind Rin, giggling and squealing as well. '_So this is Asami'._ It was then when I saw yet _another_ human. However, this one emerged from inside the bone eaters well. She looked vaguely familiar, but my train of thought was interrupted when the human spoke.

"Asami!" she yelled.

It was then when I finally decided to look at her, _actually _look at her. The human had her long thick hair sitting in a high ponytail atop her head. She had a side bang that framed her heart-shaped face perfectly. Her hair though, that was an unusual color for a human. It was jet black, but it had light brown streaks in it. Her attire was also unusual, she had on a pair of hakamas (pants) that were a blackish-blue color, and they seemed incredibly _tight_. She had a grey sweater like shirt on, but a long black winter coat covered it up. She had on boots that were as white as the snow beneath her feet. Finally, I looked face to take in her features; some type of black ink highlighted her eyes, it brought out the color of her eyes, her eyelids were accented with a light silver grey color. And her lips help a nice shine to it. But it wasn't the face or the deep licious curves, however inviting they seemed that caught my eye. It was her aura. It was strong, and demanded respect, but it was also a soft glow. It was as if it wanted to go unnoticed. For the first time in years, a human actually caught my interest.

As she stormed over to the small child, know as Asami, I realized with a start that this was the miko that Inuyasha was blabbering about earlier. This was the human know as kagome.

'_My my. She sure has matured.'_ I thought as she finally reached Asami.

"How were you able to get here?" she demanded,frightening the small child. Oblivious to the fact that I was in a tree watching from afar, and Rin was behind her watching closely.

"I-it was the ball" the child held up the Shikon no Tama._ 'That is impossible. It was destroyed in the battle that ended in Naraku's death'_ I thought as I continued to watch the scene unfold before me.

"What! That is not possible…Oh whatever. We will figure this out later. Come on, you're going back." She said as she grabbed the child's hand and practically dragged her to the well. She breathed out a sigh, of what I think was relief, as she saw the strange blue light come from the well. Once she was sure of the child's return to her right-full time, she turned around to face Rin.

"Why did you take Asami-Chan from me?" Rin asked, clearly heartbroken at the loss of her new playmate.

"Oh-uuh…well you see Rin, Asami-Chan isn't allowed to come here so when she did, she disobeyed me, and I had to come and bring her back" she said, her eyes scanning the trees, no doubt looking for me or Jaken.

"This Rin is sad. Will you come back? Jaken-Sama is mean to Rin." Rin said; I could practically see her using the puppy eyes in the miko. _'Yes Rin_,_ she will come back.' I thought to myself. _I descended from the tree and went to answer Rin before the miko could say anything.

"I can't—" The miko started

"Yes Rin. The miko shall return in a week's time. And if she does not, I shall fetch her and it will not be pleasant." I threw in the last part so the human will know not to defy me.

"S-Sesshomaru." She choked out. Her eyes filling with fear for a second, before she quickly masked it. If I had blinked, I wouldn't have even seen it.

"Hello little miko" I purred. I took a step towards her and she did just as I expected.

She flung herself into the well.

And of course at that moment, Jaken found us. But before he could squawk out more nonsense. I turned on my heel and left the clearing, making Jaken and Rin run to catch up.

"_Come and play little miko."_

* * *

**A/N:**

**i was extremly scared to post this, i think its a tad bit confusing.. i made so many **

**adjustments, but im still unsure. **

**if you havent read the_ maximum ride_ series, i recomend it, its amazing. XD**

**eplease review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**constructive criticism is more than welcome.  
but remeber, no bullying! **


	6. Chapter 6: ah hell

_Chapter 6: ah hell_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha_

_**Kagome POV:**_

_Friday (3 days later)_

"Kagome!" I heard my mother yell from down stairs.

Its Friday morning, meaning that this is the last day of the 'no uniforms' thing, sadly and I have yet to tell anyone about my little 'field trip' to the feudal era. However, I have to tell someone today because if Sesshomaru does come, mom will kill me for not telling her. So I got dressed in a pretty nice outfit. A black and white checkered shirt, black skinny jeans, black boots with a heel, a red knit beenie, and a black purse. I'll admit it, just about all of my clothes are from hot topic. I brushed out my hair until there were absolutely no knots, and then I put it in a French braid so that when I get to school it'll be all nice and curly. I added some make up and lip-gloss, grabbed my keys, my phone and my purse.

I came down stairs to see her in a pair of pink and white striped pajama pants and a plain white tank top, with her hair in a messy bun, sitting on the sofa watching cartoons._ 'Nope. Not weird at all… but she probably has the day off.'_

"Kagome" she said, never taking her eyes of off Tom and Jerry running away from the big woman and her broom.

"Yes ma?"

"I have the day off" totally knew it.

"Ok but ma… I gotta tell you something…" I trailed off as she got up from the couch to come and stand in front of me.

"Lemme guess, hmmm. You went off to the feudal era searching for Asami because you _lost _her, and ran into someone who knows you. Perhaps a great dog demon that happens to be lord of the western lands. And he wants you to come back for reasons unknown to yourself, and if you refuse to go willingly, he will come here and drag you back regardless of your views on the situation. That sound about right?" '_holy fucking shit! How did she know that? I didn't even right that crap in my diary. She had better not be like that sparkling vampire that can read minds. That shit won't fly'._ I thought as I stared open mouthed at the woman that seems to know _everything_.

"Mom how did you—"

"Asami told her mother that there's a '_fairyland in Mrs. Higurashi well.' _

"Oh shi—"

"Watch your tongue. It's your fault for letting her out of your sight." It was then when I finally saw the anger in her eyes.

"Mom look—"are_ you kidding me?! That is the third time she has cut me off._

"No you look. You made this mess, you clean it up" the tone she used was the harshest she has ever used on me. I have no idea why she is so upset with me.

"Ok mom. I apologize and I'll fix it, but incase Sesshomaru does come through somehow just hold him here until I get home please." I all but begged.

"Fine. Now go before you're late" I looked at the clock on the stove and gasped in horror as I saw 8:45 starring back at me in bright blue numbers. I kissed my mom goodbye, then ran to my car, and sped off to school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**20 min later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

I ran to my locker and breathed out a sigh of relief as I saw my three best friends leaning against our lockers. Eri was the first to see me, therefore the first to greet me.

"Oh, hi Kagome! You had us worried, we thought you slept in.," she all but screamed as she ran towards me.

"Oh no nothing like that" I smiled at her then turned to my other friends to greet them, but before I could utter out a single sound, Yuka spoke.

"Hey, Kags. Do you have a latte on ya?" '_Umm…what?' I thought as I stared at her uncovered bewilderment _

"Umm… no. I don't have a latte on me. I haven't even eaten yet."

"Oh, here have this." I stared at her in a little bit of fear as she reached in to her locker and thrust a _pop tart _into my hand.

"How—"

"Don't ask. Just eat and bask in my awesome-ness" '_this chick got issues' _

"Anyway…" I started once again only to have Ayumi cut me off.

"Just tell us in study hall." It was as if that was the cue for t he bell to ring. Cause that's what it did.

"Why does everyone and everything seem to be against me in letting me talk?" I mumbled as we began making our way to Study Hall. We grabbed a table that seated four and started talking.

"Hey, umm. I went back," I said. They all froze and just looked at me with comical expressions on their faces. Yuka with her mouth wide open. Ayumi with a smirk and Eri with eyes as big as the tale were sitting at. I took this time to actually look at what they were wearing.

Eri had on a plain blue long sleeved tee a pair of black skinny jeans, and knee-high converse, and her 'hetelia' book bag and her hair was once again in a messy bun, only this time it had a braid in it, and she dyed it black. Ayumi had on a black and blue shirt that said 'Cool story bro' a pair of blue skinny jeans, and a pair of white and blue Nike's, her hair was in a ponytail, she didnt have her bag. And yuka was wearing a plain black shirt, a black Victoria secret jacket, dark blue skinny jeans, grey and silver pastry shoes, and a pair of purple 'beat' headphones around her neck, with her hello kitty book bag on the floor by her feet.

Ayumi was the first to break the silence in true Ayumi fashion by saying "So, did you fuck anyone?" She said with a perverted glint in her light brown eyes.

"Kami no! I saw Rin, and I might have _sortakindaranintosesshomaru." _I said the last part in a rush, but something tells me they still understood me.

"Care to run that by us again?" yuka said, knowing damn well that they understood me; they just want to torture me.

"I said I might have sorta kinda ran into Sesshomaru," I grumbled out. They all gasped and leaned in, no doubt wanting details.

"Well don't just keep us in suspense Kags, tell us what happened." Eri whispered frantically, practically echoing my thoughts. I sighed and began to re-tell the story, well a summarized version at least.

"Ok, so one second I'm talking to ms coco with Asami next to me, and the next second, she's gone. I knew she had to be heading toward t he shrine so that is where I went. So I got to the shrine, and as soon as I opened the doors the same blue light that comes when I travel using the shrine, so I -"

"Wait a sec. Asami can use the well? How? " Ayumi asked

"Hell if I know. All I know is that she can use the well. Can I continue now?" I asked

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that, keep going." Ayumi answered

"moving on. So I was like 'oh shit. She can use the well' so I hauled-ass up stairs, grabbed a bag, got changed, and ran back to the well and jumped in." I took a breath and started again "so like, almost as soon as I stepped onto the snow I saw Rin and Asami playing around. So I grabbed Asami and made her go back through the well and when I turned around Rin was right there so I explained to her why Asami had to leave. Then she was all like "will you come back?" and I was about to say 'no', when Sesshomaru came out of nowhere and was like "yes Rin the miko shall return within a weeks' time, and if not, I will go fetch her and it will not be pleasant ". And then I threw myself into the well and here I am." I finished

Once again, Ayumi was the one who broke the silence:

"Well looks like your gonna get laid, way to go Kags." She said as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, Kami. He said that it 'will _not_ be pleasant' did u even hear that? _Not_ pleasant." Eri shot out.

"Well maybe he's into bondage!" Ayumi shot back

"Why do I hang out with you people?" I mumbled to myself, feeling the begining of a headache comming on.

"_Shut up"_ they said at once then went back to their bickering.

"Hey, hey, hey. Can we get back to the story please?" Yuka all but yelled, receiving "shh's" from everybody who is actually studying.

"There is no more of the story. That's it." I said

"Well when did this happen?" Eri asked

"Uhh, two, maybe three days ago...?" I came out more like a question, than a sure statement.

"So you have to go back next Thursday then, right?" yuka asked

"I don't _have _to do anything. I am not going. And he's not coming because he can't cross over." I said with a little more force than necessary, but oh well.

"Chill Kags. If Sesshomaru is the 'lord of the Western lands' then he's pretty freaking powerful, and even if he can't cross over, he's going to get someone who can." Yuka said, I scoffed at the thought.

"Actually kagome, Yuka's right. If he can't cross over, he'll find someone who can." Eri said.

"Why does he even want me?" I said, and even I heard the desperation and confusion in my voice, so i know damn well they heard it.

"Only he can answer you." Yuka sighed, at this moment sounding way beyond her years.

"Well, if you do cross, or if he does cross over and gets you, just send us a txt and we'll get your work straight, you won't get lower than an –A." Ayumi said brightly as she beamed her pearly whites at me.

"Seriously Kags, you can't run forever," Eri said, sounding just like yuka. Way beyond her years. I sat their dumbfounded looking at all of my friends, grinning at me, and tell me to go for it.

_'Go for it… the worst that can happen is you die' _I thought. It was a crappy pep talk but it got the job done.

"Ok. But I'm not going. If he wants me, he better come and gets me. I'm not going to be the kagome I was before, just bending over backwards to accommodate the wishes for others." I said. Smirking at the shocked faces of my friends. Well, except for Ayumi, she just had shit-eating grin on her face.

"Are you sure that's smart Kags?" Eri asked.

"Course she is! She's gonna give dog boy a run for his money!" Ayumi yelled as she jumped up and slapped me on, my back. Receiving 'Shh's' from everybody just like yuka earlier.

"Aww shut up! You know your gonna fail that test anyway!" she yelled even louder, effectively pissing everyone off.

But before anyone could retaliate, the bell rang and we hauled-ass out of there, and went to class.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**as always, please leave reviews and tell me what you think, if there is **_

_**something u wanna see in the story, PM meh.**_

_**constructive critisim is welcome, the link should b up so you all can see the outfits of this chapter**_

_**on my profile! **_

_** review plz**_

_**later. :)**_


	7. Chapter 7: here we go

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own a snicker blizzard, its good as hell too: p**_

_Next week:_

_**Kagome POV:  
**_

So today is the day Sesshomaru is supposed to come and 'fetch' me, and I know he is going to try because I'm not going, at least not willingly_. 'But he can't cross-over so ha! Hooray for me_!' I thought as I put on my uniform for school. Now that I think about it, I have absolutely no idea what I was thinking when I wore this to the feudal era. The green flannel skirt reaches just below my mid-thighs, and the white and green top seems to assent my bust. '_Why would I ever wear this to fight demons?'_ I thought to myself as I went to the bathroom to comb out my hair, and finish getting ready for school.

When I finally finished getting ready, I grabbed my 'feudal era' bag and began to pack a weeks' worth of clothes in case he _did_ make it through, I highly doubt it though but you never know with a demon lord I guess. I grabbed my three knives, my bow and arrows, and ran down stairs to set my weapons by the shrine doors. Then I ran back up stairs, grabbed my 'feudal era' bag, and ran back down stairs to set it with the weapons by the shrine doors.

Once I made sure, everything was clean and done. I ate a bowl of cereal, grabbed a coat, my keys, my phone, and headed off to school.

**Sesshomaru POV: **

"Where is she?" I angrily thought to myself as I paced around my office. The human wench has already proven to be a nuisance to me, and she has yet to appear! I made myself completely and utterly clear when I said that she was to return and make herself useful today. '_How dare that human attempt to defy me._' I thought as I sat down and drummed my claws on my very nice, yet not so expensive desk.

"This Sesshomaru does not 'fetch' anything, let alone Inuyasha's old wench. I will have a witch accompany Jaken and have him deliver her to me." I mused aloud.

"Jaken" I called aloud and not even a full minute had passed before the little toad came scampering into my office.

"Yes mi lord?"

"Find the witch that made Kikyo breath again and accompany her to the Bone Eaters well and have her summon the miko kagome." I ordered

"Yes mi lord" he bowed deeply, almost falling completely on the floor before he ran off to do my bidding. Now that he was gone, I can think. I recalled the miko quite well now; she was the incarnation of Inuyasha's first wench Kikyo. A witch brought kikyo back to the earth but as clay instead of flesh, and used half of Kagome's soul to do so. Whether the witch is alive or not, I do not remember, probably should not have sent the toad on the quest then…oops.

Anyway, the clay wench and the human wench share the same soul, but are drastically different, where the clay wench is reserved and cold; the human wench is vibrant and caring. Kikyo is calculating and the strategic type, never worrying about her battles, kagome on the other hand is brash and headstrong, never thinking her battles through and ending up in danger. How can two beings share the same soul, but be so different?

"Here is a more important question: what will you do when the human arrives?" said a deep baritone voice.

**Kagome POV:**

So, school was completely uneventful, even Yuka was uncharacteristically quiet. Not even the cheerleading bimbos came at us it was just…boring. I've never had a boring school day since I met my group of friends. The last bell rang and we left to our cars, but before I could ask them what was wrong, they all sped off. _'Did I do something?'_ I though as I got into my car and began my drive home.

I came home to a completely trashed house. The couch had all of its stuffing out of it, and carpet had stains of only Kami knows what, the kitchen table was over turned and the food inside the fridge was spilled all over the floor. I dropped my book bag and ran to the shrine, thinking "_holy shit"_all the way there. But I never got a chance to reach the shrine because I tripped, over Jaken of all creatures.

"What are you doing in my home? How did you get here? Why did you destroy my home?" I demanded, as I got up from my face plant on the floor, damn near hyperventilating, if this toad didn't start talking soon, I just might practice my soccer skills on him.

"Lord Sesshomaru has sent for you." He squawked out.

"You haven't answered any of my questions." I growled out, taking a step closer to him, I felt my powers start to resurface and I knew that I was probably going to start giving off a light pink hue if I didn't calm down.

"I do not have to answer to you _human_." He sneered, saying the word human as if it was a disease.

"Well seeing as I'm the _bigger _one here, I suggest you answer me before you get a close up of my shoe." I threaten as I set my foot in the position to kick his face in.

"Either you come willingly, or I shall bind you, and we will _take_ you to lord Sesshomaru." I heard from behind me. I spun around and came face to face, or face to head since she is at least a foot shorter than I, with an ogre witch.

"I have no business with you, but if you continue to be such a nuisance to my work then I will have to take action."

She continued, her stale breath washing over my face, she really needed a fucking mint, or Listerine. I took a step back and looked at her. She looks old as dirt, her pale grey skin looking as if the wind could take it off. Her eyes swirled, shifting from color to color going from blood red to pale pink. And her hair was unnaturally white, 'as_ if anything about the past hour has been natural' _I thought.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Who I am is of no concern to you; just grab the necessary items you need and let us be on our way." Great, a non-talkative ogre. Perfect.

"Not until you clean my home." I said.

"understandable." Was all she said, then she closed her eyes and a gust of wind whipped around the room, and when she opened her eyes, the wind was gone along with the mess.

"Now let us be on our way." She said, looking at me as if she was daring me to do something. There is something about her that is so familiar, but I can't seem to place it.

"Now, human."

I heard Jaken say behind me, I forgot all about the annoying little toad. I spun around, using just a small amount of my abilities, I laid my fingertips against his scaly green head and he began to give off a pink hue. Then he slumped against the floor, promptly unconscious.

"I hope that was worth it, now you also must be subdued."

The ogre cackled behind me, I spun back around as fast as I could, but apparently not fast enough. Her frail old hand shot out towards me and latched onto my forearm with surprising strength. She yanked me down to her eye level and forced me to stare into her now bright yellow eyes.

"Sleep, Kagome. And when you wake, you shall be in the presence of lord shesshomaru."

Those were the last words I heard before the ground slipped from beneath my feet, and the world went black.

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**alright, so on a scale of one to 20, how bad/good was this? i was going to have Sesshomaru come and get her himself, but i didnt feel that would be something he would do. i dont think he would do something himself unless its extremely inportant, like Rin..or war.**

**as always, please review**

**buh bye**


	8. Chapter 8: two can play it

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just my laptop.  
**_

**Kagome POV:**

Have you ever woken up with a hangover like feeling, even when you know you didn't drink the night before? Well that's how I'm feeling now. I remember coming home…and _jaken?_

Oh. Kami. I shot up from the bed and took in my surroundings. I realized I wasn't in my room the same time I remembered what happened yesterday. Jaken and the ogre witch came for me.

_"Well I guess he really was serious then" _I thought aloud as I continued to look around the room. It was nice to say the least. The bed is all soft and fluffy, at least a full sized. The walls were a midnight blue color and the carpet was white. I lifted the sheets to see that I was still fully decked out in my school uniform, save for the shoes. I looked to the vanity to my left and noticed my back pack on top of it. Never in my life have I been so happy to see that ugly thing!  
I then looked to my left, next to the vanity and noticed the door that was black, and to the right on the far side of the room was a white door. I found it kind of ironic, seeing how one color represents good and the other evil.

I sprung up from the bed and ran over to the vanity and grabbed my bag, and then I ran to the black door next to it and was relived to find that it was a bathroom; A large one too, with a mirror for a wall! I looked at the granite bathtub thing. And ran the water as hot as my body allowed, and for the first time since I got here, here being Seshomaru's place, I relaxed.

**Seshomaru****POV****:**

I slowly turned around, knowing the voice as soon as it hit my ears.

" Hello father." I sighed

"Aww, c'mon son. Don't be like that! It's about time you got a woman in your life. But back to my question, now that she is here, what do you plan on doing with and or, to her?" my father asked, with a perverted glint in his eye.

That's just disturbing, doing anything with that human is _disturbing_. But he brought up a legitimate question, and now that she is here, I now realize that I actually don't know what to do with her. Oh well, she can assist the slaves with the work around the palace.

_'yes, yes that will do for now.'_ I thought satisfied that I came up with that in just a short amount of time.

" If you must know, even though you have no business to know, the human will work as a slave." I said, smirking as I saw his face fall into a deep scowl.

" No." he stated

"What? I think it's a suitable occupation for the human."

"Human or not, she is a woman and you will treat her as such." He snapped out. Why is he defending her? He hasn't even seen the human.

"So are you saying I should have her serve as a concubine? And besides, I have plenty of female slaves, why is she so different?"

"Do not defy me pup."

"I'm sorry, but isn't this _my_ palace/mansion? If I want her to be a servant, then she shall be a servant!" he starting to get on my nerves. Nevertheless he is my elder and I must respect him. But if he does not wish her to become a servant, then what does he wants her to do?

"She can teach the other young girl, Rin." He said, beaming from ear too ear.

"No, jaken takes care of that just fine. She will be a servant." Yeah, never mind, my house, my rules.

"Then at least let her become a personal servant of yours. She seems educated, and she kept Inuyasha and his band of friends, obliviously she is responsible, organized." He begs.

"Why do you even care? She is just a human!" I growl out

"I do not answer to you, pup."

"Well that's unfortunate. She will do both. Whenever I do not need her—and I won't—she can work as a servant. That is all." I am arguing with this person no longer.

"Very well. When will you allow her to go back to her time? Surely she cannot stay here, unless you plan on courting her and getting some pups. Then she can stay here as long as she wants." He said with a lewd gleam in his eye. __

Once again, disturbing. I thought

" I will send her back when I feel suitable to do so." I say, turning my back on my father and start to walk away.

" She has awoken; I think I will introduce myself. Goodbye for now."

**_kagome POV:_**

I got out of the tub feeling refreshed and smelling _amazing_. There were so many different oils and creams, my skin is glowing and my hair is shiny as hell!

"_note to self: take a shit load of everything soap related before I leave."_ I thought as I went into my bag to pull out my clothes for today. There isn't a doubt in my mind that this is Seshomaru's palace/mansion. Seriously, what do you even call this place?! But since Seshomaru hates his brother, he therefore hates me. So I should probably dress for work…eww. Not to sound like a pricy chick or anything. But doing anything for/with Seshomaru is not in my agenda.

I go back into the bathroom and face the wall that's just one big mirror and examine my outfit, my hair, and I ponder whether or not I put on make-up….

"_nahhh" _ I think as I look at my reflection I have on a simple black long sleeved v-neck shirt, a pair of old dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair of chucks.

"_Can't get more basic than this." _ I think to myself. But my inner musings were interrupted when a boisterous voice called out:

"Kagooommmeee! Come and meet your father-in-law! "_What in the absolute fuck? I'm married?! Since when? And to who? Ah hell._ I think to myself as I trip over my own two feet trying to get out of the bathroom so that I can see this man who claims to be my father-in-law.

"I'm sorry, but what? Who are you?" I ask in a rush. I can only imagine what I look like, face flushed, panting like a dog, and my hair all over my face. I must look a mess.

_"Yup, I so look like a mess, jus look at the way this man is looking at me. Oh Kami, kill me now. Please." _I silently groan to myself.

"oh my apologies. You and my son have not yet courted, therefore we are not yet family. I am

Inu no Taisho, but you my dear, may call me Toga. I am father to Seshomaru and Inuyasha. Since you are in Sesshomaru's palace/mansion I take it you have either angered him, or somehow made him gain interest in you. If you don't mind my asking, which did you do, and how did you go about doing it?" __

"Damn. This Toga guy can talk—wait Seshomaru? Inuyasha? Fuck. Me." I thought, anger and annoyance creeping up on me. What will Inuyasha think of me? _"Wait, why do I care—that's right, I don't." _ Also, how dare Seshomaru actually take me here? And _courting?_ What. The. Fuck?!

"Kagome?" _Oh yeah, Toga._

"Yes, Toga-san?" I politely asked

"What did you do to Seshomaru, if you don't mind my asking?" he asked, looking intrigued, and also…mischievous? _Eh, whatever._

**__**"Yes of course." I immediately launched into the story, starting at the beginning, at Asami.

_**Toga POV:**_

This Kagome child is amazing! Perfect for my little fluff ball of a son. She will most defiantly produce strong pups, that mush is definite. In her story, she shows courage and responsibility in helping her friend escape her lewd cousin, and her quick wit at how she answered her teacher _"sorry, I don't kill and tell" _amazing! She and Seshomaru will produce fine heirs. The only slight problem is getting Seshomaru to see that, but the pup will come around, so maybe I don't even have to intervene…much. If only he had seen her running out of the bathroom. Her face a dark pink/red, her chest heaving up and down

Now all that's left is to summon Inuyasha, and begin my plan.

_"A dad's gotta do what a dad's gotta do"_

**Kagome POV:**

so after I told Toga my story, he informs me that I am to be working as a personal assistant to none other that lord fluff ball himself. Not only that, but in my "free time" I'm to be helping around the palace. Witch is just a nice way of saying that not only am I a PA to Seshomaru, I'm also a servant!**__**

After Toga pointed to the door at the far end of the hallway, on the _west side_ of the mansion, I'm on the_ east side_. "_Damn….just…damn" _is my mental mantra as I make my way to Seshomaru's like I'll be getting exercise im my days now too. Yippee for the miko. _Note the sarcasm._

***_like 7 mins later*_**

As I stand before Seshomaru's office door, I stop and think for a second, "_I could just run, right now, I could just jack a horse and haul-ass out of here." _ And the more I think about it, the more legit it seems. No one knows who I am, hell no one even knows I'm _here_ I avoided every one that came my way. Just as turned to make a mad dash for the front door, the office door opened and _Shesshomaru_ came out...all I can say is…_damn…_ dude is sexy. Like... Tyrese Gibson, mixed with Chris Hemsworth, mixed with that dark persona Loki has from _Avengers_. Oh Kami, ok that may have been a little much, but you get my drift.

My eyes start roaming, as if they had a mind of their own they trailed down from his face, to his black haiori and white hakamas, all the way to his sandals. It dawned on me that he was wearing the same thing that I along with the rest of the archery teams wear when we start practice.

" Are you done analyzing me yet miko?" I could _hear_ the smirk in his voice, without even looking at his face.

_oh shit. Wait a minute…_and just like that I was angry.

" How many times do I have to tell you pompous, arrogant demons?! My name is Kagome. KA-GO-ME! Not_ human,_ or _miko_, and it sure as hell isn't _wench."_

'how dare he call outside of my name? Yeah, so I was checking him out, big deal, he's sexy. He should be used to it.' I thought angrily to myself. As I stared up into his glaring gold eyes, eyes that held anger, and humor…but mainly anger.

"Are you done _human?_" he bit out, still looking angry, but now he was smirking too. Kami this is annoying, one second he's glaring at me, the next he's smirking at me.

"Depends, will you call me by my name, _Seshomaru?" _ I know he hates it when people don't use the honorifics with him.  
_'Mwuhaha, evil glee.'_ I thought to myself as I watch his eyes narrow in anger. The humor is gone, and so is the gold, somehow his eyes got darker, going from a blazing gold, to a smoldering orange, or whatever color is after gold.

He stepped closer to me and latched onto my arms with his clawed ones and leaned on to my ear and whispered

"_Miko._ You are just starting your new job as my personal servant I'm sure this isn't how you want to start what could be the rest of your life, am I correct?" Bastard didn't even wait for an answer, but I knew he wasn't expecting one anyway.

"Now, that I have your attention, listen to me, I do not repeat myself. You will trail behind me with your head hung low, and your hands clasped behind your back. Whenever I go somewhere you are to be there as well, unless it is the battle field, then you will work as any other servant. You do not speak unless spoken too. I warned you what would happen if I had to fetch you, and even if I myself did not go to fetch you, the statement still stands. You disobeyed me, so this will _not_ be pleasant." And with those last delightful words, he spun sharply on his heel and left. My guess is that were going to the dojo

_'Like hell I'm going to listen to you. I walk behind no one. If I want to speak, I will speak, I am Kagome, and you are the boss of me!' _I screamed in my head at him.

He was already down the hall when by the time I opened my mouth to tell him off. So I did the only thing I thought was appropriate in a situation like this, I ran up next to him, instead of walking behind him, sung my arms, instead of having them clasped behind my back ,and held my head up high, instead of hung low in shame.

And then I very deliberately looked to my left—at him—and gave him the best seductive wink I could muster with out face palming the floor in laughter. And it was so worth it, the look of utter shock that came across his face was brief, but I saw it.

"_miko."_ He growled out.

_"_Yes, _Shesshomaru?"_ I breathed out in my imitation or Marylyn Monroe. I never got a chance to see if it worked though, because we busted through the doors of the dojo. Instantly all I saw were abs.

_'So many…damn...'_ I thought. In my defense, I am a young, hormonal woman. Plus, who doesn't like abs? Seriously.

"Clear." Sesshomaru said it so lowly, but every demon, human, and half-breed heard him, because suddenly It was just my and Sesshomaru in the dojo. Not that I cared or anything…but, it's weird.

Seshomaru walked away from me and took off his haori. Either, he was just like '_fuck it, I'm sexy'_, or he really didn't like that haori.

"Oh Kami! My eyes!" I cried in mock horror when he bent over to touch his toes. Giving me a full view of his ass. His hakamas were still on so you couldn't really see it…but either way, I don't need to be crushing on the demon im getting ready to escape from.

"Shield them from seeing this Sesshomaru if you are disturbed by the male body. It does not bother me whether to watch or not, for I have _nothing_ to be ashamed of." He states as he goes through movements with some wooden sword.

_'Holy shit. Did he just flirt with me?'_ I asked myself as I replayed what the last twenty minuets brought to me, and everything I did to him, and what he just said to me.

"_Holy shit, he just flirted with me! Should I be happy, or mad though?" _I asked myself, once again, unsure on how to carry on. This isn't me, im confident, flirty, and outgoing. Not shy, meek, and unsure.__

'Doesn't matter. Two can play at this game.' I smirked to myself. Thinking of all the amazing pranks that's sure to come to the beloved lord of the western lands.

* * *

**SKADOOSHH ITS UP!**

first: sorry for lack of updates. been majorly busy, as it should say on the summary.

second: i still dont have a beta, so i apologize for any misspelled words, or misplaced words, or anything like that.

third: im not even gonna give out a date for a next chapter, cause idk when its gunna be up.

fourth:** i just wanted to clear somethngs up:**

the personal assisant= personal slave/servant

servant= slave

(some people take the term slave as an offense, sorry in advance)

i was wrong,kagome and her friends are juniors.

toga=not gay no matter what happens throught the story.

sesshomaru=gonna be a dick, but a nice dick for the next few chapters

palace= mansion= house= manor

i hope that cleared up any cofusion, if you had any confusion.

reviews before the next chap? yes, no? lol review and give me your thoughts please. 

**(constructive critisim welcome)**

**_until next time. XD_**

**__**


End file.
